Ti Fidi di Me?
by YuKanda
Summary: Al rientro da una missione Kanda e Lavi iniziano ad essere tormentati da incubi inquietanti. Nel cercare di risolvere il problema fanno scattare una catena di eventi che non porterà a nulla di buono... Lavi/Kanda *BUON LAVIYU DAY!*


**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su -man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti.. Tutti gli Esorcisti avrebbero avuto un sacco di problemi in più da risolvere XDDDD**

* * *

**Ti Fidi di Me**

* * *

**.  
**

** 1 - Il Sogno -**

.

.**  
**

Un corridoio buio. Passi in corsa su per delle scale. Il suono di un respiro affannoso che rimbombava tutto intorno a lui.

_Io... E' il mio respiro che sento? Sono io che sto correndo? E dove? Non riesco a vederlo, è così buio, e sono così stanco... Le mie braccia sono così pesanti..._

PLICK. PLICK. PLICK.

Al suono di quel gocciolio, Kanda guardò in giù, capendo all'improvviso il perché le sue braccia fossero così pesanti: portava in braccio il corpo esanime di Lavi.

Il torace del giovane era malamente bendato a tamponare quella che sembrava una ferita vasta e profonda a giudicare da come le bende si erano già infradiciate di sangue. Sangue che ora iniziava a gocciolare copiosamente sulle scale...

- Lavi! - gli occhi di Kanda si dilatarono per la sorpresa, non ricordava nulla, non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo, di dove fosse e verso dove stesse correndo con Lavi ferito tra le braccia.

Nemmeno sapeva se il giovane fosse ancora in vita. Ed era così stanco... Costrinse le proprie gambe a continuare a correre, quelle scale dovevano pur portare da qualche parte!

All'improvviso sentì mancargli il gradino successivo, aveva messo un piede in fallo? Il suo equilibrio vacillò e si sentì cadere all'indietro, nel vuoto.

Con un rantolo soffocato Kanda balzò a sedere sul letto, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, il corpo madido di sudore e il respiro affannoso, gli occhi sbarrati in un misto di sollievo e sorpresa nel constatare che si era trattato solo di un maledettissimo incubo. Di QUEL maledettissimo incubo...

Da quando durante l'ultima missione quell'idiota di Lavi aveva avuto la bella pensata di fargli da scudo rischiando di rimanerci secco, era la sesta volta che faceva quel sogno, con minime variazioni sul tema luogo-modalità di trasporto del "ferito" e la sensazione che provava al risveglio iniziava a piacergli sempre meno.

Era così terribilmente seccante essere tormentato anche nel sonno da quel dannatissimo idiota cerebroleso, come se durante il giorno averlo costantemente attorno col suo sorrisetto scemo stampato in volto, mentre si faceva gioco di lui, non fosse più che abbastanza!

- _CHE_. - fissò i propri pugni stretti ad afferrare le lenzuola. Arrabbiarsi era inutile, non avrebbe cambiato il fatto che aveva avuto paura di perdere Lavi. Ormai doveva ammetterlo a sé stesso, dopo la sesta volta che lo sognava la sensazione che gli lasciava al risveglio non poteva essere più ignorata. Si portò una mano al volto, ancora stordito dal realismo del dannato sogno.

- Che mi sta succedendo, perché mi importa tanto se quell'idiota vive o muore...

Guardò l'orologio: quasi le 6, ancora una volta sveglio prima dell'alba. Non poté trattenere un sospiro seccato. Iniziò lentamente a vestirsi, tanto ormai sapeva che non avrebbe più ripreso sonno. Uscì fuori dalla sua stanza, appoggiando le braccia sulla ringhiera di metallo della Torre, lasciando che il sole appena spuntato scaldasse i suoi lineamenti tirati.

_"Lavi." _Non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, forse aveva lasciato troppo spazio al giovane permettendo a sé stesso con il passare del tempo di accettare alla fine la sua amicizia, e di iniziare persino a provare affetto per lui. La sua espressione si incupì ancora di più, se possibile, visto l'umore con cui si era svegliato. Realizzare di provare dei sentimenti per qualcuno lo faceva sentire debole, cosa che detestava profondamente.

Ancora di più se l'oggetto di quei sentimenti era la persona che più di tutte lo irritava, a volte fino a farlo uscire di senno, punzecchiandolo continuamente in ogni maniera concepibile da mente umana.

Affondò il viso tra le mani. Perché si sentiva così? Non riusciva ad essere arrabbiato con Lavi, era con sé stesso che ce l'aveva. E con il resto del mondo, ovviamente, come sempre.

Dopo essere rimasto immobile in quella posizione per un tempo che gli sembrò infinito, cercò di scacciare quei pensieri e si incamminò verso la mensa. Fare colazione lo avrebbe distratto, o almeno così sperava. Il tentativo di non pensare a ciò che lo angustiava però non aveva avuto molto successo, la sua espressione doveva essere particolarmente terribile a giudicare da come si scansavano tutti quelli che lo incrociavano.

Ma Kanda non li vedeva neppure, perso com'era ad imprecarsi contro maledicendo la propria stupidità. Spalancò malamente la porta della mensa, catturando l'attenzione di ogni Finder nella stanza, che, sussurrandosi l'un l'altro terrorizzati cosa mai potesse essere andato storto a Kanda-dono così di prima mattina, si strinsero nell'altro angolo della stanza restando a prudente distanza dalla furia dell'esorcista.

- Jerry, il solito. - chiese Kanda in automatico, senza che la sua voce tradisse minimamente la furia a stento trattenuta che la sua espressione suggeriva.

- Kanda-san... Di cattivo umore già a quest'ora del mattino? - commentò Jerry scuotendo il capo sconsolato mentre gli porgeva il vassoio.

- CHE. - fu tutto ciò che ebbe in risposta da Kanda mentre questi lo prendeva dalle sue mani e andava a sedersi ad uno dei tavoli.

Kanda posò il vassoio vicino al bordo insieme a Mugen e si lascio cadere sulla panca con malcelato disappunto: non aveva fame nemmeno un po'. Portò un boccone alle labbra, masticò controvoglia, quindi ripose sul vassoio le bacchette e puntando i gomiti sul tavolo incrociò le mani appoggiandovi sopra il mento, lo sguardo di nuovo perso nei suoi pensieri. I Finder non sapevano se essere più spaventati dalla sua precedente espressione irata o da questa completamente assente.

La mente di Kanda turbinava, i suoi pensieri rivivevano a ciclo continuo il sogno che aveva fatto quella notte _"Non riesco a smettere di pensarci... Dannato sogno. Se Lavi non fosse così incosciente non dovrei preoccuparmi per lui. Lo farà di nuovo ne sono sicuro... Stupido idiota. Maledizione a me, come è possibile che mi sia attaccato così a lui?"_

L'improvviso aprirsi della porta della caffetteria fece sussultare tutti (tranne Kanda) nella sala, e riscosse Kanda dai suoi pensieri riportando la sua attenzione alla colazione ancora intatta, quando una voce a lui ben nota lo salutò gioiosamente.

- Yuuu-Chaaan! Buongiorno! Anche tu in piedi così di buon'ora? - per un attimo un'espressione sorpresa si sostituì al suo perenne sorriso: _"Yuu non si alza mai così presto, chissà come mai"_ doveva assolutamente indagare, si disse, e il sorriso ricomparve facendosi subito malizioso.

_"Lavi!"_ Kanda sbarrò gli occhi per un decimo di secondo prima che il suo autocontrollo gli riportasse sul viso la solita espressione neutra. Non aveva fatto in tempo a girarsi che il giovane Bookman gli era già seduto a fianco e giocherellava coi suoi capelli. Con uno strattone ed una spinta Kanda liberò la ciocca di capelli dalla stretta di Lavi sbilanciandolo all'indietro sulla panca.

- Piantala. - sbottò rivolgendogli un'occhiata omicida. Non sopportava gli si toccassero i capelli, soprattutto da lui e soprattutto quella mattina, perché dopo quel sogno gli dava una sensazione strana.

- Aww, Yuu-chan sei intrattabile già di primo mattino? - protestò Lavi ostentando un'espressione imbronciata.

- Che vuoi. - Kanda dal canto suo mostrava la solita espressione stizzita, e si sforzava (con molto successo in realtà) di mantenere gelido il proprio tono di voce. - E non usare il mio nome.

- E io che mi aspettavo almeno il buongiorno...

- _CHE_. - ottenne in risposta, mentre l'altro tornava ad armeggiare col suo piatto. Lavi emise un sospiro afflitto e si rivolse a Jerry, che guardava divertito la scena, così come tutti i Finder nella sala la seguivano invece paralizzati dal terrore (in attesa dell'esplosione di violenza che erano sicuri ci sarebbe stata di lì a poco) mentre si stringevano ancora di più tra loro in fondo alla sala.

Tranne uno.

C'era uno strano movimento all'interno del mucchio in realtà, uno dei Finder armeggiava prendendo appunti.

- Che mi prepari di buono, Jerry? Sono super affamato! - urlò Lavi da sopra la spalla di Kanda agitando il braccio alzato come fosse in mezzo al mare. Kanda sbatté sul tavolo entrambe le mani, e Lavi non poté fare a meno di scansarsi da un lato sulla difensiva. Prima che la situazione degenerasse, Jerry arrivò a tempo di record con la colazione di Lavi.

- Ecco qua Lavi, uova, pancetta e frittelle di mele con sciroppo d'acero! - Jerry appoggiò il tutto davanti al giovane Bookman con un sorriso smagliante. Kanda guardò il vassoio, il suo viso divenne blu e sentì che stava per vomitare.

- WOW! - Lavi prese forchetta e coltello e si precipitò sulle pietanze.

- Allora, come mai in piedi così di buon'ora, eh, Lavi? Il vecchio ti ha buttato giù dal letto? - chiese Jerry, il quale non potendo saperlo di Kanda si contentava almeno di impicciarsi dei fatti di Lavi.

- Naa, il vecchio panda dorme più di me! - il suo sorriso scomparve per un attimo - In realtà... ho dormito male e fatto un brutto sogno. - Rise mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli arruffati. - E non sono più riuscito a riprendere sonno!

Kanda spalancò gli occhi ma non si voltò verso di loro. _"Anche lui?"_ Si portò una mano al viso mentre cercava di riguadagnare il controllo di sé.

- Dovresti mangiare meno schifezze a cena - commentò Jerry - se vuoi evitare gli incubi. - Lavi emise una risatina imbarazzata continuando a grattarsi la testa, poi il suo sguardo si posò su Kanda. Notando la sua espressione illeggibile nascosta dietro la lunga frangia, Bookman jr non poté trattenersi dal punzecchiarlo. - Ehi, Yuu, cos'è quella faccia scura? Dormito male anche tu? Hai avuto un incubo? Magari lo stesso che ho avuto io? - lo incalzò Lavi tra un boccone e l'altro.

Se non fosse stato per il suo portentoso autocontrollo, Kanda avrebbe sussultato.

_"Ma come fa, come fa a centrare il punto tutte le volte?"_ si chiedeva mentre cercava di impedirsi di tremare.

Si voltò a guardare Lavi, il viso teso e la fronte aggrottata, ma lo sguardo freddo come il ghiaccio. Altrettanto gelido il tono della sua voce quando rispose.

- No. E quello che sogno non ti riguarda. Piantala di seccarmi, sta zitto e usa la tua dannata bocca per mangiare la tua robaccia.

- Ah, Yuu, mi tratti sempre così male! Non vuoi sapere cosa ho sognato?

- _CHE_. - sì che lo voleva sapere, più di ogni altra cosa, ma sarebbe morto piuttosto che ammetterlo. E quel suo sguardo malizioso lo faceva impazzire, era così indisponente! Ma anche... Si sorprese a pensare quanto quello sguardo rivolto a lui lo faceva sentire indifeso, e... Chiuse gli occhi.

_"Se tu mi abbracciassi adesso non sono sicuro di ciò che accadrebbe..."_

D'improvviso due mani si posarono sulle sue spalle, strappandolo alle sue considerazioni. D'istinto Kanda le afferrò per scrollarsele di dosso guardando in alto verso il loro proprietario, il viso distorto in una smorfia d'ira.

_Quando si era alzato? Quando?_

- Dammi un po' di credito, Yuu... Sei così teso, non mi meraviglia che dormi male. Un massaggio non ha mai ucciso nessuno, su lasciami fare. - il suo sorriso era così dolce, disarmante.

L'ira si trasformò in sorpresa, le mani abbandonarono la presa su quelle di Lavi, quindi la sua espressione si rilassò e Kanda chinò il capo chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi.

- Molto bene. Ma se fai uno dei tuoi soliti scherzi, ti taglio in due come una mela.

- Capito! Promesso! - esclamò Lavi annuendo con decisione mentre continuava a sorridergli, nonostante Kanda ormai non lo guardasse più.

Perché ai Finder parve di vedere per un attimo due dita della mano di Lavi incrociate? Jerry si fece il segno della croce, non sapeva cosa stesse macchinando la testolina rossa di Lavi ma era di certo qualcosa di catastrofico.

Dal canto suo Lavi invece non pensava ad altro che a massaggiare le spalle del suo Yuu, sentendo che mano a mano la tensione svaniva dai muscoli, mentre il corpo di Yuu si rilassava.

_"Finalmente"_, si disse. Dopo averlo stretto a sé ferito e sanguinante in quel dannato incubo, non desiderava altro che poterlo proteggere, vederlo star bene. Inconsciamente gli sciolse i capelli, iniziando a massaggiargli anche il capo, cosa che strappò a Kanda un brivido, mentre le dita di Lavi si insinuavano tra i suoi capelli. Era così piacevole quel massaggio, così rilassante... Lavi scese lungo il collo, per poi tornare alle spalle. Kanda si rese conto di provare il desiderio di abbandonarsi completamente alle capaci mani di Lavi, e se solo non fossero stati in quel posto così "pubblico" probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto, gli avrebbe chiesto di continuare all'infinito. Di scendere più giù lungo il suo corpo, di...

_"Cosa diavolo sto pensando?"_ Si chiese realizzando d'improvviso quanto si era spinto oltre, e quanto alla luce di ciò le 'carezze' del massaggio di Lavi lo imbarazzassero. Le guance iniziarono a bruciargli, segno che stava arrossendo, e più cercava di controllarsi peggio era. Stava per alzarsi scrollandosi malamente di dosso Lavi, quando questi smise il massaggio e prese a legargli i capelli nella sua solita coda.

Tutta la stanza assisteva col fiato sospeso, la calma era durata fin troppo a lungo, i Finder erano certi che Lavi avrebbe fatto qualcosa di stupido entro i successivi trenta secondi, e Jerry aveva già sotto mano il kit di pronto soccorso.

- Allora? Va meglio? - Kanda annuì soltanto, perché se avesse parlato avrebbe tradito le sue emozioni. Lavi avrebbe tanto voluto intrecciargli i capelli, ma dopo essersi prodigato tanto per rilassare Yuu, di farsi inseguire per tutta la torre minacciato da Mugen non se ne parlava proprio. Fu allora che notò il rossore sulle guance di Kanda.

Era... imbarazzato?

I buoni propositi di Lavi finirono dimenticati in un istante mentre sul suo viso riappariva il sorriso malizioso, e abbandonando la presa sulla coda di Kanda appena legata si abbassava su di lui piazzandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

L'azione stupida si era appena compiuta. Kanda sbarrò gli occhi per lo shock scattando in piedi, Mugen già estratta e puntata alla giugulare di Lavi, la panca finì rovesciata in terra il tavolo spinto un metro più in là e la colazione di Kanda sparsa tutt'intorno nel raggio di due metri; i Finder si gettarono a terra coprendosi la testa con le braccia e Jerry si abbassò sotto il banco tappandosi le orecchie.

- Tu... Schifoso bastardo! - ringhiò Kanda, gli occhi che mandavano lampi. - Come hai osato... Ti ridurrò in pezzi così piccoli che non potranno usarti nemmeno per concimare il prato!

Lavi alzò le mani davanti a sé in segno di resa ridendo nervosamente.

- Andiamo Yuu, era solo uno scherzo, non possiamo discuterne da persone civili?

- NO. Muori in silenzio. - l'Esorcista Giapponese ruotò la lama di Mugen pronto per decapitarlo.

- Y-Yuu non farai sul serio vero? E poi non è leale, io sono disarmato!

- Che. Come preferisci, allora userò le mani. - sbottò abbassando Mugen e riponendola al suo posto nel fodero dietro la propria schiena mentre afferrava Lavi per la collottola con l'altro braccio.

Con Mugen rinfoderata il loro pubblico considerò la situazione di pericolo parzialmente rientrata, e molte teste tornarono a far capolino da dietro i tavoli. Anche Jerry si affacciò di nuovo dalla sua finestrina.

- Y-Yuu ti prego, ragiona... - balbettò Lavi afferrando la mano di Kanda con le sue.

Come erano calde, si disse Kanda, le sue erano sempre gelate. Per tutta risposta serrò la stretta, strappando a Lavi un gemito di sofferenza.

- Y-Yuu mi soffochi...

E il sogno gli ritornò alla mente, vivido come se vi fosse ancora immerso. Il viso di Lavi sporco di sangue poggiato contro il suo petto... Provò una fitta al cuore, e tutta la rabbia svanì di colpo. La sua stretta si allentò e i suoi occhi scuri si fissarono in quello verde smeraldo dell'apprendista Bookman, uno sguardo così intenso che Lavi ne rimase scosso. Non riusciva ad indovinare cosa passasse per la mente del giovane Giapponese, fin quando non notò dove si spostava quello sguardo, e le labbra di Kanda che si socchiudevano leggermente, i loro visi sempre più vicini.

_"Non vorrà mica... Non starà per farlo davvero?" _

Kanda si trovò a fissare il volto della persona che ora era così importante per lui come se fosse la prima volta, notando cose di cui prima non si era mai accorto.

_"Non lo ho mai guardato davvero, ha un viso così ingenuo anche se fa di tutto per sembrare un maledetto idiota. Io..."_

Con quell'espressione spaesata dipinta sul volto Lavi gli sembrava così indifeso... Le labbra incurvate in un sorriso incerto, quelle stesse labbra che lo avevano baciato sulla guancia poco prima. Il suo sguardo ne fu catturato, il ricordo del tepore di quelle labbra era tutto ciò che i suoi sensi percepivano in quel momento. Come in trance, Kanda dischiuse le labbra e si avvicinò sempre di più al viso di Lavi.

Vista la situazione di stallo (non potendo vedere i visi dei due Esorcisti, per loro il litigio pareva giunto ad un punto morto) i Finder si erano alzati in piedi, e c'era movimento all'interno del gruppo, ed un crescente mormorio.

- Allora, chi ha preso i capelli sciolti?

Ma... stavano... scommettendo su di loro? Lavi era incredulo.

- Chi ha indovinato la colazione rovesciata? Chi il bacio?

Bacio. Quella parola penetrò la mente di Kanda riportandolo immediatamente alla realtà, e il suo viso si bloccò di colpo mentre il cervello realizzava quello che era sul punto di fare. Appena in tempo, un altro istante e avrebbe baciato Lavi proprio sulla bocca.

L'altro Esorcista sembrava confuso, ma per nulla intenzionato a sottrarsi a qualunque cosa Kanda progettasse di fare.

_"Dannazione! Che mi è preso, stavo per baciarlo!"_

Per ripicca si diceva, certo era solo per quello (o almeno desiderava ardentemente di convincersene), ma ciò non avrebbe cambiato la visione che gli altri nella stanza ne avrebbero avuto. Si sentì avvampare al solo pensiero delle loro labbra che si incontravano. Fortunatamente dava le spalle ai Finder. Prima di non riuscire più a controllare il violento rossore che sentiva salirgli al volto, Kanda strattonò Lavi verso l'alto quasi sollevandolo da terra, tanto che questi si ritrovò in precario equilibrio sulle punte dei piedi, per poi schiantarlo violentemente di lato contro il bancone di Jerry.

- Non farlo MAI PIU' o sei morto. - Sibilò senza voltarsi indietro col tono più minaccioso di cui era capace, mentre lasciava a passi lenti la stanza, sbattendo fragorosamente la porta dietro di sé.

- Lavi, tutto a posto? - Jerry si affacciò oltre il bordo del bancone con un braccio appoggiato sul kit di pronto soccorso.

- Accidenti che male, Yuu ci è andato proprio pesante. - disse il giovane rialzandosi in piedi mentre si scrollava gli abiti. - Grazie Jerry quello non serve, sono tutto ammaccato ma senza un graffio.

Si avvicinò ai Finder, ancora allibito. - E così scommettete su di noi, dannati imbroglioni! - li apostrofò Lavi massaggiandosi la schiena dolorante - La prossima volta voglio la percentuale.

- Non ve la prendete a male Lavi-san. Non è colpa nostra se siete così folle da continuare a stuzzicare Kanda-dono. - gli disse Michael scuotendo il capo con disapprovazione. - Non potete lamentarvi se noi si cerca di indovinare quale nuova follia farete. E' uno dei pochi divertimenti che abbiamo!

- Buon per voi che Yuu non ha capito che stavate facendo. - ora fu il turno di Lavi di scuotere la testa. - Comunque Michael, devo ringraziarti da parte di Yuu. Sei stato provvidenziale. - gli sorrise col suo solito atteggiamento, e il Finder pensò lo stesse prendendo in giro.

- Come? Non capisco, Lavi-san. - Il finder era davvero confuso - Perché mi dovrebbe ringraziare? Di cosa?

- Non te ne preoccupare non è importante, va bene così.

Lavi si voltò tornando al banco di Jerry, sospirando sconsolato. - Fammi un caffè Jerry per favore.

- Ehi, Lavi. Credi che lo avrebbe fatto davvero? - Lavi ammiccò, scrutando attraverso gli occhiali a specchio di Jerry.

- Non so di che stai parlando. - rispose quindi cercando di assumere la sua migliore espressione ignara.

- Meglio per te, Lavi. E meno male che la confusione dei Finder vi ha interrotto.

Lavi era frastornato.

_"Non sono il solo ad aver avuto la netta sensazione che Yuu volesse baciarmi a quanto pare, Jerry era più vicino e in posizione migliore dei Finder, deve essersi goduto lo spettacolo..."_

Jerry ripose il kit di pronto soccorso nel retro. - Lo avresti lasciato fare vero? - gli sussurrò all'orecchio con aria complice mentre poggiava il caffè davanti a lui sul bancone.

Lavi quasi rovesciò la tazza al brivido violento che lo percorse nell'udire quelle parole. Jerry riusciva a metterlo terribilmente a disagio quando faceva insinuazioni con quella sua aria sorniona.

- N-no, Yuu non è così, hai frainteso... - Jerry inarcò un sopracciglio. - Dico sul serio. Se anche fosse stato davvero sul punto di fare quel che pensi (e io non credo), sarebbe stato solo per rendermi la pariglia, niente di più. Yuu è fatto così, quando scatta non pensa. E non si è reso conto che una cosa del genere avrebbe danneggiato solo lui. - sospirò profondamente portandosi una mano al viso. - Non oso pensare al clamore che ne sarebbe derivato.

- Sei un pessimo bugiardo per queste cose. E ci saresti anche stato, che è peggio.

- Shhhhh! Parla piano! - implorò Lavi a mani giunte, sbirciandosi intorno con aria spaventata per assicurarsi che i Finder non stessero origliando. - Se si sparge una voce del genere Yuu... Scoppierà il finimondo.

- Ti preoccupi solo di Kanda, mentre lui di te se ne frega. Sei senza speranza. - commentò Jerry posandogli una mano sulla spalla con fare paterno.

- Non lo dirai vero? Per favore... - l'espressione implorante di Lavi non sfuggì a Michael.

- Dire cosa? E successo qualcosa che io non so? - si sporse a guardare Lavi faccia a faccia. Il giovane Esorcista sobbalzò indietro colto di sorpresa.

- ARGH! Michael non farlo più, mi hai spaventato a morte! - Michael continuò a fissarlo.

- Quel che è successo lo avete ampiamente visto, Lavi mi chiedeva di non menzionare questo casino a Komui, tutto qui. - disse Jerry con un'incredibile faccia di bronzo mentre asciugava con noncuranza un bicchiere.

_"Ehi! Mente meglio di me a momenti!"_ pensò Lavi sbalordito.

- Allora ci conto Jerry! - disse quindi salutando tutti mentre si accingeva a lasciare la mensa.

In quel momento la porta si aprì di nuovo.

Kanda si chiuse dietro la porta della mensa con inaudita violenza. Una volta fuori si accasciò contro il muro appoggiandovi la testa, gli occhi stretti e i pugni serrati.

_"Ho perso il controllo! Non deve succedere ancora... non succederà mai più!"_

Si staccò dal muro appoggiandovisi con un braccio e portando l'altra mano al viso, la schiena leggermente curva come se si sentisse male. Cosa che in realtà era, si sentiva davvero male dentro, quasi stesse per vomitare. Cercò di darsi un contegno, temendo di vedere Lavi uscire dietro di lui da un momento all'altro. Sospirando piano si guardò attorno per assicurarsi che non lo vedesse nessuno in quello stato, quindi prese a correre verso la propria stanza, il volto ancora arrossato dall'imbarazzo. Per sua fortuna non incrociò nessuno lungo il percorso, almeno finché raggiunse la sua porta.

Allen stava uscendo dalla propria camera una rampa sotto di lui, e sentendo rumore di passi in corsa si era girato. Kanda non si accorse minimamente della sua presenza, impegnato com'era a riguadagnare il controllo di sé. Ansimando lievemente, si fermò davanti alla sua porta poggiando le mani su di essa, a capo chino. Quindi vi si appoggiò pesantemente contro, la fronte premuta contro il legno nudo.

Allen era sconcertato dal suo comportamento così strano, e lo fu ancora di più quando vide Kanda battere la fronte ripetutamente contro il legno della porta prima di aprirla e scivolarvi velocemente dentro. Restò alcuni istanti a guardare in alto a bocca aperta prima di dirigersi verso la mensa per la colazione con un'alzata di spalle.

- Buongiorno a tutti! - esclamò il nuovo arrivato sfoggiando uno dei suoi sorrisi allegri.

- Ah, buongiorno Allen. - risuonò nell'intera sala in risposta dai Finder.

- Ehi, Allen buongiorno anche a te. - fu la volta di Lavi di salutare, mentre cercava di scivolare via, ma inutilmente. Allen notò le condizioni della mensa, i vestiti stropicciati di Lavi, e i lividi sul collo.

- Che accidenti è successo! - dopo il primo momento di stupore ricordò di aver incrociato Kanda poco prima mentre lasciava la sua stanza. - Ah... Ora capisco perché Kanda era così agitato. Avete di nuovo litigato eh?

Lavi chinò il capo tristemente. _"Questa storia non avrà mai fine..."_

- Bé non la metterei in questi termini. L'ho preso un po' in giro come al solito e la cosa è degenerata un tantino, tutto qui. Niente di serio, davvero Allen. - rivolse all'Esorcista Inglese un ampio sorriso, annuendo più a sé stesso che al giovane.

- Lavi... - Allen inarcò un sopracciglio osservando di nuovo le condizioni della caffetteria. - Sembra sia passato un ciclone qui, e tu dici che l'hai solo preso un po' in giro.

- 'Prendere in giro' non è l'espressione che avrei usato io. - commentò Michael ridacchiando. - Gli ha dato un bacio sulla guancia! E Kanda-donò si è arrabbiato da morire! Voleva fare il signor Lavi a pezzi e ci è andato molto vicino! Poi inspiegabilmente lo ha lanciato contro il banco di Jerry e se ne è andato con la semplice minaccia di non rifarlo MAI PIU'. Siete stato molto fortunato Lavi-san. - Michael continuava a scuotere la testa per sottolineare quanto stupido fosse stato da parte di Lavi provocare Kanda a quel modo.

- Cosa? - Allen era a bocca aperta. - Cosa hai fatto?

Ma Lavi non lo ascoltava. _"Buono a sapersi, quindi non hanno visto altro - o non hanno capito."_ pensò sollevato. Si sentì tirare per la manica e tornò a guardare il suo giovane amico, che aveva un'aria davvero preoccupata.

- Sei un idiota. Come ti è saltato in mente?

- Ehhe, mi dispiace non ho potuto resistere a metterlo in imbarazzo. - si giustificò Bookman jr ridacchiando.

- Lavi... Farai bene a girare al largo da Kanda per un po'. L'ho visto davvero turbato, non vorrei che ti ammazzasse davvero stavolta.

Lavi lanciò un'occhiata a Michael, che ascoltava con interesse.

- Allen non hai fame? Su ordina e sediamoci. - gli disse prendendolo per un braccio e trascinandolo davanti a Jerry.

Allen annuì. Quindi dopo aver chiesto il mondo, seguì Lavi al tavolo più isolato, e mentre aspettavano che Jerry iniziasse a portare le pietanze Lavi tornò sull'argomento.

- Sei sicuro che Yuu fosse davvero così turbato? Non si scompone mai per i miei scherzi. - dalla sua voce traspariva preoccupazione.

- Lavi, questo era pesante, te ne rendi conto? - Allen lo guardava serio.

Lavi sospirò accasciandosi sul tavolo, le mani sul capo.

- Quindi... Allen, Yuu stava... bene? - chiese debolmente girandosi a mezzo verso il giovane.

- Non saprei dire, - notando i Finder sporgersi verso di loro, Allen si avvicino di più a Lavi sussurrandogli il resto all'orecchio - so solo che correva verso la sua stanza, visibilmente scosso e rosso in volto. E ora non sono più sicuro fosse per la fatica.

Lavi emise un gemito soffocato, mentre si raddrizzava sui gomiti poggiando il mento tra i propri pugni chiusi. Allen continuò a parlargli nell'orecchio, tenendo d'occhio al contempo la stanza.

- E' rimasto per un po' appoggiato contro la porta, poi si è messo a battere la fronte sul legno! Almeno tre volte prima di entrare, e questo mi ha davvero spaventato! Era davvero... strano.

Il giovane Esorcista si raddrizzò vedendo Jerry arrivare con le sue pietanze. Lavi mormorò un _'Devo chiedergli scusa'_ e scattò in piedi, subito agganciato dalla mano di Allen che lo ritrascinava giù sulla panca mentre quella di Jerry lo spingeva per la testa.

- Non ora stupido idiota, lascialo sbollire se vuoi sopravvivere! - il coro delle loro voci fu più forte di quanto desiderassero, e Lavi guardò Jerry ed Allen stupefatto.

Questa frase fu udibile in tutta la stanza, dando ai Finder l'assoluta certezza che qualcosa che non andava c'era davvero. Ma tutti finsero di non aver udito, anche se ognuno dei presenti sapeva che non era così.

Conscio di non poter fare nulla al momento per rimediare al danno, Lavi rimase buono seduto accanto ad Allen finché questi non ebbe finito di mangiare la sua 'ricca' colazione. Quindi appena si fu liberato di lui rifugiandosi nella biblioteca, decise di andare in cerca di Kanda.

_Prudentemente_, si disse. _Prudentemente_.


End file.
